1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member separating apparatus and method and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate (SOI substrate) having an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) structure is known as a substrate having a single-crystal Si layer on an insulating layer. A device using this SOI substrate has many advantages that cannot be achieved by ordinary Si substrates. Examples of the advantages are as follows.
(1) The integration degree can be increased because dielectric isolation is easy.
(2) The radiation resistance can be increased.
(3) The operating speed of the device can be increased because the stray capacitance is small.
(4) No well step is necessary.
(5) Latch-up can be prevented.
(6) A complete depletion type field effect transistor can be formed by thin film formation.
Since an SOI structure has the above various advantages, researches have been made on its formation method for several decades.
As one SOI technology, the SOS (Silicon On Sapphire) technology by which Si is heteroepitaxially grown on a single-crystal sapphire substrate by CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) has been known for a long time. This SOS technology once earned a reputation as the most matured SOI technology. However, the SOS technology has not been put into practical use to date because, e.g., a large amount of crystal defects are produced by lattice mismatch in the interface between the Si layer and the underlying sapphire substrate, aluminum that forms the sapphire substrate mixes in the Si layer, the substrate is expensive, and it is difficult to obtain a large area.
An SOI technology using a buried oxide layer has appeared next to the SOS technology. For this SOI technology, various methods have been examined to reduce crystal defects or manufacturing cost. The methods include a SIMOX (Separation by Ion iMplanted OXygen) method of ion-implanting oxygen into a substrate to form a buried oxide layer, a method of bonding two wafers via an oxide film and polishing or etching one wafer to leave a thin single-crystal Si layer on the oxide film, and a method of ion-implanting hydrogen to a predetermined depth from the surface of an Si substrate having an oxide film, bonding the substrate to another substrate, leaving a thin single-crystal Si layer on the oxide film by heating or the like, and peeling one (the other substrate) of the bonded substrates.
The present applicant has disclosed a new SOI technology in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-21338. In this technique, a first substrate obtained by forming a non-porous single-crystal layer (including a single-crystal Si layer) on a single-crystal semiconductor substrate having a porous layer is bonded to a second substrate via an insulating layer (SiO2). After this, the substrates are separated at the porous layer, thereby transferring the non-porous single-crystal layer to the second substrate. This technique is advantageous because the film thickness uniformity of the SOI layer is good, the crystal defect density in the SOI layer can be decreased, the surface planarity of the SOI layer is good, no expensive manufacturing apparatus with special specifications is required, and SOI substrates having about several hundred Å to 10-μm thick SOI films can be manufactured by a single manufacturing apparatus.
The present applicant has also disclosed, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-302889, a technique of bonding first and second substrates, separating the first substrate from the second substrate without breaking the first substrate, smoothing the surface of the separated first substrate, forming a porous layer again on the first substrate, and reusing this substrate. Since the first substrate is not wasted, this technique is advantageous in largely reducing the manufacturing cost and simplifying the manufacturing process.
For example, in the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-21338, i.e., the method in which a substrate (to be referred to as a bonded substrate stack hereinafter) obtained by bonding a first substrate having a non-porous layer such as a single-crystal Si layer on a porous layer to a second substrate via an insulating layer is separated at the porous layer, thereby transferring the non-porous layer formed on the first substrate side to the second substrate, the technique of separating the bonded substrate stack is very important.
For example, in separating the bonded substrate stack, if it is separated at a portion except the porous layer as the separation layer, the non-porous layer (e.g., a single-crystal Si layer) to be used as an active layer is broken, and no desired SOI substrate can be obtained.